The Devil You Know
| pages = 217–268 | date = 2374 | cover = file:prophecyandChange.jpg }} Jadzia Dax works with the Romulans in finding ways to stop the Dominion from winning the war. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • William Ross • Benjamin Sisko • T'Rul • Worf • Greta Vanderweg Anjared • Neema Cyl • Corat Damar • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Joran Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Sarina Douglas • Fargo • Elim Garak • Girani Semna • Grilka • Shavnah Hakim • Jack • Kira Nerys • Martok • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Patrick • Quark • Khan Noonien Singh • Sirella • Tihana Elkhur • Setheleyis th'Rasdeth • Merken Vreenak • Weyoun Locations :Deep Space 9 • Habitat ring • Interrogation room • Promenade • Quark's • Wardroom Cardassia • Earth • Golana • Rio de Janeiro • Romulus • Trill • Vulcan Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Romulan • Trill Andorian • Cardassian • Rigellian • Vorta Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Romulan warbird Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Moon Zephyr States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cochrane Institute of Alpha Centauri • Daystrom Institute • Federation Alliance • Project Blue Sky • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Health Ministry • Founders • Klingon Empire • Manhattan Project • Romulan State Security • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar Other references :anemone • aria • bat'leth • biogenic weapon • Black hole • casualty list • cloaking device • dartboard • darts • datachip • Dominion War • DNA • Earth-Romulan War • enzyme • The Final Reflection • genetic engineering • genocide • Gerk • handprint sensor • hasperat • honeymoon • Jem'Hadar pistol • Kahless and Lukara • kanar • Ketracel-white • Klingonese • latinum • LIngta' • Mabgonian plague • mek'leth • "Mr. Froggy" • ovarian resequencing • poison • pulsar • Psychotherapy • quantum singularity • quantum torpedo • Quickening • raktajino • retinal scanner • self-replicating mine • shav-rot • stasis chamber • Sto-vo-kor • symbiont pool • synthehol • think tank • tongo • tranya • tricorder Appendices Background * Heather Jarman's main inspiration for this story was her undecided opinion of the United States of America's . She commented "Ultimately, I concluded that peace isn't the absence of war, that there are times and places when war is justified and moral. But I did wonder about whether or not there's a "moral" way to conduct a war or whether the ends did justify the means when it came to confronting an enemy. If the enemy was ruthless, were you justified in being equally ruthless? At what point do you become your enemy and lose the moral high ground?" (Voyages of Imagination) * Andrew J. Robinson listed "The Devil You Know" as being one of his favorites from the Prophecy and Change anthology. This praise made Jarman come to think of it much more favorably, as she felt it was a difficult project. (Voyages of Imagination) * In her review of the anthology, Jacqueline Bundy commented "Just like many of DS9's best episodes, "The Devil You Know" is a thought-provoking tale. Grief, anger and frustration are powerful emotions and this dark tale reminds us that when in the grip of such strong unrelenting feelings, it is very easy for an individual's moral or ethical boundaries to shift". http://www.treknation.com/reviews/books/prophecy_and_change.shtml Related Stories * * * Connections category:dS9 short stories